Warriors: Ashes Burn At Dawn
by WildFire01
Summary: Ashfur is back! Now he is with a rouge called Dawn! But when Tawnypelt comes, things get a little heated! This is my first story, most likely bad


**PLEASE READ THIS PEOPLE**

Hey this is my first story, if it sucks, tell me how Ican get better I will take every suggestion equally. Just don'tgo around telling people how bad I am at writing, this is a hobby. I'm not a full time writer.

Padding through the trees, Ashfur was deep in thought, he was wondering what to do now he was alone, abandoned by his clan, he was going to have to live alone.  
 _Maybe Icould live downstream_

Deciding, Ashfur turned his paws downstream, and started walking, head down, away fromeverything familiar.

~Dawns perspective~  
Setting mypawsdown silently, I creep closer to the rabbit, then, Ipounce and land squarely ontop of it and Ipurr, a delicious meal in my jaws, I quickly pad upstream to my den.

~Ashfurs perspective~  
 _It'sso calm here, much better than the forest, with all those cats hating me becauseHollyleaf tried to kill me,I just wish that I didn't have to kill her to save my life, why didn't they realise that it wasn't my fault._

 _My thoughts are cut off by a odd shape next to a tree,_

"A... Den?" I wonder out loud, confused, a cat lives here!  
 _I'll see if they're friendly, if they are I'll see if I can stay, if they're not, I'll keep going._

 __

 _~Dawns perspective~_

 _I can smell something odd near my den, it's another cat, a Tom, but he smells odd, like many cats?_

"I know you're out there, it's cold outside, why not come in?" The Tom called from in the den.  
"It really should be me saying that, whoever you are, because I don't think you've noticed, but that's MY den, not yours"

"It is? Oh, sorry, I thought it was abandoned because I couldn't smell any fresh scents, but if you say it's yours, it's yours".  
The Tom padded out and shivered, his grey speckled pelt waving in the wind.  
He looks at me and smiled,  
"Hi, my name's Ashfur, what's yours?"  
"Dawn". I meowed, stiffly, he seemed nice, but this was my territory, no outsiders.  
"That's a-a nice name". He meowed tensely he seemed to notice my cold stare.  
"Thanks", I mew wearily,  
"I'm guessing you want me to leave?"  
"Yeah, sorry I can't really share my territory".  
"Wouldn't it be easier if I stay, catch more prey, I can catch more than that scrawny rabbit you got there".  
"Excuse me! This is MY territory, MY den, and you think you can waltz up here, and stay here, no questions asked? I don't think so, you can go back to wherever you came from, because your not staying". I snarl angrily.  
Ashfur seemed to shrink when I said 'go back to wherever you came from'  
"I can't to back". He muttered sadly.  
"Why not". I hiss  
"Because I can't, I'll die if I do".  
"Oh, I'm sorry".  
"It's okay, I was exiled for protecting myself against a cat who was trying to kill me".  
"Why would they try to kill you?"  
"Because I told her who her parents were".  
"What!"  
"I don't wanna talk about it, you don't even want to be around me".  
"Hey, maybe you could make a den nearby, you can stay okay, there's nothing past my territory besides the ocean, and there's no getting past that, unless you grow wings".  
"Ocean?"  
"A large stretch of water that swallows the sun, every sunset".  
~Ashfurs perspective~  
 _Boy, she is pretty_

The orangetortoiseshell didn't notice my staring at her, but the way her blueeyes looked when she was mad, and then the shock when she heard I was exiled. It made me so glad when I was allowed to stay.  
 _Well, I'd better start building my den, maybe right next to hers_

 _~Dawns perspective~_

 _He is very cute, but I can't think like this, that Tom Hawk's-Talon, he said he'd kill me if I fell in love, keep your feelingsstrong Dawn, don't fall in love_

"Let's build this den shall we?" I turn to him and see him staring at me...  
"Oh o-okay", Ashfur stuttered, and padded to a thornbush and began to collect branches for a den, while I went to find bracken and some ferns.

Padding back to near my den was I saw that he had already nearly finished the den, and I froze, there was a Tom next to him,  
 _Hawk's-talon! How did he know I was here!_

Hawk's-talon turned towards me, and then I realised, the toms eyes weren't Amber, but a deep blue.  
"Oh, hello, you must be Ashfurs new friend?"  
"Who are you!" I snarl.  
"Oh, sorry for the impoliteness, I'm Tawnypelt,


End file.
